


Princess of the Fellowship

by adelesbian



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Boromir Lives, Crossover, I don't know how to seriously tag anything, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, but this came to me in a dream and I am slowly writing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: After a long battle, Diana Prince is sent to Middle Earth by the witch Circe and is taken in by Rivendell's elves. Suspecting that she had been sent to Middle Earth for a purpose Diana becomes a part of the Fellowship of the Ring.





	1. So to a Summer's Morning There are Strange Going-Ons

It was such a beautiful and perfect day that even the strange world she now laid in could not seem to bother her. The questions in her mind were pushed back until later as she stared up at the soft puffy clouds floating gently through the sky. Had she been more observant she would have heard, or better yet, seen the small company of elves sneaking up on her, but it was her folly to be too comfortable in the soft grass reminiscing about Themyscira for that was what this world greatly reminded her of, at least in the warmth of summer.  
A twig snapping was what drew Diana from her daydreams for the elves that approached her hardly found her a threat, half-naked without a weapon and dozing off in the grass. She sat up curiously looking at them with their bows and clothes of greens, greys, and browns. They struck her as odd, but so much that was happening was odd to her. Their tipped ears were the least of her worries as she now returned to her senses. She didn’t know where she was, and she panicked looking around for some answers to the thousands of questions that came to her mind.  
The questions the elves asked were foreign to Diana’s ears despite her knowledge of thousands of languages, and they repeated themselves over and over again trying to clear the confusion on Diana’s face.They tried other languages and dialects for the Amazonian woman, but naturally, none was a language she spoke for this was not her world. They spoke kindly though, and when Diana tried to speak back to them they too looked surprised that they never before heard any of the languages she cycled through.  
So the elves stood stumped on what to do, and Diana sat bewildered. The elves convened to decide what to do with the stranger, and they decided that this was beyond their knowledge. Through much gesturing they got Diana to follow them towards Rivendell with the hope that Elrond would have some answers or maybe he knew the right questions to ask. Diana was both confused by and in awe of all that they passed on the way to the House of Elrond.  
Happy voices were raised up in song, and though Diana did not understand what the voices were singing she found comfort in the beauty and delight of the words. As she was drawn nearer to the House of Elrond many elves stopped what they were doing to stare at her for she was a rare sight for them to behold. She looked like she was just a woman, but even they could tell there was something more to her. She was just as wide-eyed as they were for she knew nothing of elves as they were not of her world. Elves called out to the elves walking with Diana asking for some answers to who she was, but even they did not know.  
They brought Diana to Elrond and explained how they found her and how she spoke no language they knew. Elrond tried to speak with her, but he had no luck for he too knew no languages of her world. With some struggling, they learned their names, and Diana showed that she was not going to bring harm to his people for she was peaceful. She listened carefully to all that was said and learned what she could. For days she listened looking for some way to understand what they taught her for she needed to know their language. She ate alongside the elves and quickly learned their language for she already knew so many that it was not so hard to learn another.  
The elves were astonished at her learning for it was only weeks before Diana was speaking with them as if she always knew what they spoke. Some words were still new to her, but she was eager to learn. And the elves were just as eager to teach her. It was not long before she was called in to speak with Elrond of her origins for they had yet to ask as she learned their language.  
There was a feast for which Diana did not know the reason for, and she was asked to sit on the right hand of Elrond to tell him her tale of how she came to his land. Some of the time was spent feasting and merrymaking, but when the sun set and the room grew dark and silence stretch in the room Elrond spoke.  
“Now is the time for you to tell how you came to our land.”  
“It is a strange story and may seem unbelievable, but I will tell you what I can,” Diana said. “My name is Diana, Princess of Themyscira. I am an Amazon. How I came to this place I know not for I awoke after a long battle laying in the fields of Rivendell as if in a dream.”  
“A battle? Against whom?” an elf asked for every elf in the room was listening and though Elrond called for silence some were eager for the tale that Diana would spin.  
“She was a sorceress named Circe. She and I battled for a long time and I defeated her, but not before she cast a spell on me which I can only guess sent me here,” Diana replied. “That must sound unbelievable to you…”  
“No, not unbelievable,” Elrond said. “I believe that you speak the truth though it is a strange truth. Do you have any idea how you will get back to your world?”  
Diana shook her head dejectedly.  
“Then you shall stay with us,” said Elrond. “I think you share more in common with my people than you do with the world of man. Had it not been for your ears I would have taken you for an elf.”  
Diana smiled. “I will take that as a compliment for your race is fair and has been kind to me during the time that I have been here,” she said.  
Diana told many stories of her adventures to the elves for they were unsated by her tale of how she came to Rivendell. They listened for a long while until the elves began to sing. Diana had trouble making out the words to the songs and what she could catch was often disheartening. She did enjoy the music though it filled her with melancholy. She retired to her room after long hours of listening to the elves, and their voices continued for hours after they lulled her to sleep.  
Diana spent years with the elves learning all they could teach her of Middle-Earth. In some ways, it was much like her world, but in others, it was so different. She met a wizard, and they spoke together for long hours about how she could get home. But even the wise wizard knew no way to return her for it was magic of her world that sent her to this strange place. The time passed strangely in Rivendell, and like the elves, time left Diana untouched for she was, after all, a goddess.  
It was sometime during her stay at Rivendell that a company of dwarves arrived with the wizard. She was with Elrond when he greeted them and pestered him with questions about dwarves. One she learned was a hobbit though she didn’t know what a hobbit was before that moment. He was very much like a Dwarf though smaller in some ways and bigger in others. Diana spoke with all the dwarves asking them questions of their culture and their ways. Most found her amusing and answered her questions with smiles on their faces, but the leader of the Dwarves, Thorin, was not as amused by her. Diana found that she very much liked the hobbit Bilbo Baggins for he was a kindly fellow. During the time the Dwarves were at Rivendell, she and he became quite good friends.  
Diana wanted to join the company on their journey, but Gandalf and Elrond both convinced her otherwise. It was the Dwarves of Erebor’s journey, not hers. She was sated, but she still insisted that when Bilbo came back he would tell her about the whole journey.  
It was deep in winter when Bilbo and Gandalf returned from the journey, and they told her a sad tale. Thorin, Kili, and Fili all died in a great battle, and though the Lonely Mountain was won, it was not won easily. Bilbo was quiet as he drew to the end of his tale, and Diana touched him softly on the shoulder. She told him her story of how she lost her own love for she suspected that such a genuine and personal story would offer some comfort to the aching hobbit.  
When she reached the end, only choking up at remembering Steve’s death, Bilbo looked at her very deeply in the eyes and asked, “Does it ever get easier? This pain I mean.”  
Diana stared at Bilbo. “Yes, but sometimes you remember and it hurts all over again,” she said touching his cheek gently.  
“How do you keep from remembering those memories?” Bilbo asked as tears welled in his eyes.  
Diana embraced the hobbit. “Remember the good memories,” she said wiping his eyes.  
Bilbo and Gandalf went back to Bilbo’s home in the Shire, and Rivendell returned to the way it was before the dwarves came. Diana grew restless. She could sense that something was growing dark in this world, and none of the elves wanted to tell her what it was. Whenever Gandalf passed through Rivendell she tried to get information from him, but even he was reluctant to tell her of the evil building. Even with his reluctance, he told her some, and she began to wonder if she was not brought here for a purpose.  
Diana traveled many times to the Shire with Gandalf to visit Bilbo and eventually his nephew Frodo too. She was invited to Bilbo’s eleventy-first birthday party, and she once again traveled to the Shire with Gandalf. The party was excellent though she spent most of the time with the Dwarves that were invited and Gandalf for she was an outsider. She sat quietly through Bilbo’s speech and gasp when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
Diana thought it was Gandalf’s magic that made him vanish, but when Gandalf marched off to have a talk with Bilbo she followed him now suspecting something else to be afoot. It was while Gandalf scolded Bilbo that she learned of the ring for the first time for he had kept it out of his story when he told it to her at Rivendell. For the first time, Diana saw how the ring had changed Bilbo. Bilbo argued with Gandalf about getting rid of the ring, and soon their argument got so heated that Bilbo reached for the small sword at his side. There saw a shadow over Bilbo’s heart.  
“Bilbo, do you see what it has done to you?” Diana asked taking a step forward, “Gandalf is your friend.”  
And as suddenly as the shadow on Bilbo came, it was gone. He looked to Diana as if he were seeing her for the first time, and he sighed. “Even Diana, who knows nothing of this burden, knows what it has done to me,” He said sinking down into a rocking chair by the fire. “I am so old and so stretched… I must give the ring to Frodo.”  
Diana walked to Bilbo’s side and knelt beside her old friend. She reached out and touched him gently. “Put the ring on the mantelpiece for when Frodo returns,” Gandalf said.  
Bilbo sighed and reached into his pocket. He looked to Diana and placed the ring in her hand. “For some reason, I haven’t got the energy to part with it,” He said.  
Diana shuddered at the evil feeling in her hand and quickly placed it on the mantle. She turned to Gandalf looking for answers, but he was looking out the window thoughtfully. As soon as the ring was away from Bilbo he looked relieved. He busied himself with getting ready to leave the Shire, and three Dwarves joined him with the rest of the supplies he would need for his journey.  
Bilbo looked so pleased to be off on the road with Dwarves once more. He said goodbye to Gandalf and Diana then left Bag End for good. His voice was raised in song as he left the Shire and went off on another adventure.  
Diana looked to Gandalf this time with her brow furrowed. “What is the evil I felt from the ring?” She asked.  
Gandalf sighed. “I do not know yet. I only have my suspicions,” he said finally.  
Gandalf sat in the corner of the room that was darkest as he thought. Diana sat by the fire where Bilbo had sat only minutes earlier. It was not long that they sat before Frodo came in. He looked around the room before letting out a long sigh.  
“Has he gone?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Gandalf answered, “he has gone at last.”  
Frodo looked sadly around the dimly lit room. Gandalf told him of the will and the ring and warned him never to use the ring and to keep it secret before leaving Bag End. Diana stayed up with Frodo as he said goodbye to the guests. Frodo insisted she stay in Bag End for the night in one of the numerous guest bedrooms. She took the one with the largest bed for she was much larger than a hobbit. Despite being too tall for the bed it was very comfortable, and she had a good night sleep.  
The next day Diana spent most of her time with Frodo and his friend Merry Brandybuck. The hobbits distributed presents to relatives and friends of Bilbo’s as was the custom of hobbits to give gifts on their own birthdays. Diana thought it was a lovely sentiment though she didn’t understand some of the gifts that were given out as many seemed to be inside jokes. There was one awful visit from some family members of Bilbo’s, and they left in a huff. Frodo was exhausted and finally sat down for tea with Diana after Merry left. There was a knock on the door that Frodo ignored thinking it was just another nosy relative, but it was Gandalf. They let the wizard in, and Frodo uttered apologizes for ignoring the old man.  
Gandalf assured them it was fine. “I’m here to collect Diana and have one last talk with you, Frodo.”  
“You’re not staying for longer? I thought for sure you would stay for at least another week,” Frodo said astonished.  
“I had meant to, but I have changed my mind. I may not be back for some time, but I will come to see you as soon as I can. I shall visit you quietly, and I don’t believe I will visit the Shire openly ever again,” Gandalf said, “but that is not what I’m here to tell you. I am here to speak to you about the ring.”  
Diana inched closer to listen as they spoke of the ring. Gandalf warned Frodo not to use it for there was much he did not know about it. Gandalf kept what he had to say brief for he did not have much he could say. They went outside as Diana and Gandalf prepared to leave. Gandalf said goodbye to Frodo and got onto his wagon.  
Diana said her goodbye to Frodo and kissed him gently on the forehead. “I will see you again,” she said.  
“Until then Diana,” Frodo said smiling.  
Diana got on Gandalf’s wagon, and they head off from Bag End. Diana’s heart was heavy for some reason, and she suspected that it would be some time before she saw her young friend again.


	2. So It was Her Friendship that Caused Her to Go

Diana spent much of her time studying the ancient texts in the House of Elrond desperate for some answers for what the ring was. All she knew was it was evil, and now that evil was passed into the hands of her dear friend Frodo. Elrond taught her some of the skills of his people for he had a plan for her. There was little the elves could teach her in ways of fighting so it was medicine that they emphasized for her. She did spar some with some elves, and they were amazed at her skills with both a blade and her fists for even when they disarmed her she usually subdued them.  
Years passed at the House of Elrond, and Diana grew restless again. Even the return of Bilbo did not solve Diana’s uneasiness for she felt the winds of change on her skin even in the timeless House of Elrond. She admitted this only to Bilbo and the Dúnadan, and the Dúnadan agreed with her. He told Bilbo and Diana some of what was going on in the world of men, but what he told them never cleared up the questions that Diana had and he rarely answered her questions in a way she could understand. The Dúnadan was not the only one who seemed reluctant to tell Diana what was going on. Gandalf lips were closed when he did pass through Rivendell, and he never brought her with him to the Shire like he had before.  
Eventually, Gandalf stopped visiting, and Diana began to worry. She confessed her worry to Elrond, and though he too was troubled, he told her not to fret. It was with strange Elves there came news of Frodo. She learned that he was being chased by the Nine, and though she knew nothing of them she knew they were evil. So she went to Elrond begging to help Frodo. He was reluctant since she knew so little of the enemy.  
“If not alone, send me with another,” Diana pleaded, “I must help my friend.”  
Elrond knew he could not stop her from searching for Frodo; this was not like when he told her not to go with the Dwarves of Erebor. She now had personal stakes for Frodo was her friend. So he relented. “I will send you with Glorfindel,” he said.  
So with Glorfindel, she set off to find Frodo and bring him to Rivendell. They traveled for two days before they met with any of the Nine. It was the first of the enemy that Diana saw, and she was surprised by the cold that they seemed to emanate. They chased the three black riders westward. Still searching for Frodo they came upon two more black riders, but they rode southward.  
Now that Diana saw the black riders she had more questions than before though some of her questions were answered. “What are these black riders?” Diana asked Glorfindel seeking something that would help her understand what she was up against.  
“They are agents of the enemy sent out to get the ring,” Glorfindel replied.  
“The ring that Frodo has?” Diana asked as her worry for her dear friend became much worse. Glorfindel nodded his head.  
Diana and Glorfindel tracked Frodo for another week. They rode on the path, and all Diana could hear was the sound of the horses’ hooves and the bells on Glorfindel’s stead. She was very worried for Frodo now, but she had faith that he was safe. Diana stopped suddenly and listened.  
“Do you hear that?” she asked Glorfindel.  
Glorfindel stopped as well and listened for what she heard, but he could not hear it.  
“It sounds like singing,” Diana said, “I cannot make out the words, but it is a song for I know the tune; it is of the Shire.”  
Glorfindel suggested they ride towards the song so they rode until evening towards the song. The sky was slowly turning dark when the Dúnadan emerged from the bushes. Glorfindel dismounted and ran towards him. Diana dismounted looking around for Frodo hoping that he was with the Dúnadan. Glorfindel spoke quickly and urgently with the Dúnadan.  
The Dúnadan beckoned to the small folks hiding in the bushes to come forward. “This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the House of Elrond.”  
Diana was relieved to see Frodo, and she rushed to him hugging him tightly. “I was so worried for you,” She said touching his cheek gently.  
“It is a relief to see you, Diana,” Frodo said smiling weakly.  
Diana looked at the other Hobbits. She recognized two of them, Samwise Gamgee, Frodo’s gardener, and Merry, but the last hobbit she had yet to meet. She said hello to the Hobbits she knew, and Frodo introduced her to the last halfling, Pippin. Glorfindel told them of their nine-day journey to find them and more about the nine. The sky was darkening, and Frodo was growing weaker. He swayed and grabbed for Sam’s arm.  
“My master is sick and wounded,” Sam said angrily. “He can’t go on riding all night. He needs rest.”  
Diana lifted Frodo from his pony and held him gently in her arms. The Dúnadan told Glorfindel of the of the attack on Weathertop, and he drew a hilt out of his coat and handed it to the Elf. Glorfindel shuddered and handed the hilt back to his friend.  
“I cannot heal your friend myself. It is beyond my skill, but I will do what I can,” He said.  
Diana handed Glorfindel Frodo very gently and stood next to Sam touching his shoulder softly to comfort him.  
“He will be alright,” She said softly to the hobbits for she could tell they worried. “Lord Elrond will heal him when we get to Rivendell.”  
Glorfindel insisted that Frodo ride his horse, and though Frodo tried to reject his offer because he did not want to be whisked away from his friends while they were in danger, he was persuaded to do as Glorfindel asked. They took most of the horse’s load and spread it between Diana’s horse and the pony, Bill. Diana let Pippin ride her horse for awhile because he was weary and falling asleep on his feet and carried the other two hobbits in turns for they were all tired except perhaps she and Glorfindel.  
They rested some at dawn then set out late morning after a meal and some drink from Glorfindel’s flask which refreshed them more than a full night’s sleep would have. Diana gave each of the younger hobbits turns on her horse so that they would not be so weary, but even with the rides, they were so spent by nightfall that they had to rest. Diana spoke with the Dúnadan and Glorfindel of the danger.  
The next morning they set out again, and like the day before Diana let the young hobbits ride her horse. Glorfindel worried about the peril he knew would face them when they reached the Ford. The road was downhill and probably would have been pleasant if not for the Hobbits’ weariness and their pursuit. They passed along a tunnel of trees and stone until all at once it opened to land large and flat. Before them was the Ford of Rivendell.  
All at once Glorfindel cried out, “Fly! Fly! The enemy is upon us!”  
Glorfindel’s great stead rode forward and the hobbits ran down the slope with the tall folks making up the rearguard. Behind them rode five black riders. Glorfindel shouted for Frodo to ride, but something held him back and he drew his small sword. He had not the chance to use it for Glorfindel spoke to his horse in his own language and the horse leaped forward. The riders pursued Frodo, but they were no match for the elf-horse. Frodo crossed the Ford before the riders ambushed him and shouted at them as they crossed the Ford, but before they got over the river rose and great waves in the shape of white horse swallowed up the black riders.  
When the waves cleared, Diana looked for Frodo on the banks and saw his small figure slumped forward of Glorfindel’s horse still. She left the hobbits, Glorfindel, and the Dúnadan behind as she ran to Frodo. She jumped over the whole ford and landed only feet from the horse. Frodo was unconscious and pale, but she could hear his ragged breathing. She lifted him in her arms and ran to Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I have not had the chance to read the Silmarillion or any of the other works of Tolkien (besides The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, obviously). I am planning on it, but I am in College so I have no time.


	3. So She is Quiet Only While She Can Be

“I don’t need to sleep, Gandalf. Let me stay by his side.”  
“I’ve already run off Sam for staying up too long. You’re next Diana.”  
Diana glared at Gandalf as he rose and tried to shoo her from the room. Their voices roused Frodo from his sleep, and he opened his eyes. He stared up at the strange room, and he heard Diana and Gandalf argue quietly.  
“Diana?” Frodo said groggily.  
Diana slipped passed Gandalf and leaned over Frodo. She smiled warmly and touched his cheek gently. “Frodo, I’m so relieved,” she said.  
“Where’s Sam?” Frodo asked his voice still tired, “And the others, are they safe?”  
“Sam is sleeping as Diana should be,” Gandalf grumbled, “and the others, they are safe.”  
Diana glared at the old man in grey and sat down on the bed. “As I told Gandalf before, I am not tired,” she insisted. “I’m immortal I can spend a few nights without rest.”  
“Diana, if you’re tired you can…”  
“I’m fine,” Diana said brushing the hair from his forehead.  
Frodo smiled and buried himself deeper in the blankets because they were warm and soft. “What happened at the Ford?” he asked. “It all seems so dim.”  
Diana told him all that happened at the Ford with very few interjections by Gandalf for he knew many things of Glorfindel and the Dúnadan that Diana did not. At the end of her story, Frodo nodded. “It all seems to come back to me now,” he said. “I thought I was drowning. I’m glad we’re safe.”  
Diana smiled and touched him gently on the cheek. “So you are,” she said softly.  
“For the present,” Gandalf added, and Diana glared at him. “Soon there will be feasting and merrymaking to celebrate the victory at the Ford of Bruinen, and you will all be there in places of honor.”  
Frodo smiled and found that he was very sleepy. “I am so thankful that Elrond and Glorfindel and Strider and Diana got me out so much trouble and showed me such kindness,” he said yawning.  
“There are many reasons why they should,” Gandalf said, “I am one good reason. The Ring is another; you are the Ring-bearer. And you are the heir of Bilbo, the Ring-finder.”  
“And our friendship is my only reason,” Diana said smiling at Frodo. “Now rest. I will see you again at the feast.”  
Frodo smiled as his eyelids drooped down heavy with sleep. “Bilbo… I wonder where he is. I wish he were here… I have so much to tell him, of trolls and cows jumping over the moon…” With each word it became harder and harder to keep his eyes opened and finally, he fell asleep snuggled comfortably in the warm bed.  
Diana smiled and tucked Frodo in then stood up. She looked to Gandalf and smiled. “And now I shall rest,” she said rising, and with that Diana left to get a few hours of needed sleep. Though she was immortal and kin to gods, she too needed rest.  
She woke up hours later to a knock on the door. She rose from her soft bed and answer it. It was Frodo and Sam to her joy. She went with them to the other Hobbits who just as overjoyed to see Frodo as she had been. Pippin called Frodo the Lord of the Ring and got a scolding from Gandalf which Diana listened to intently for it was the first time she actually got some answers since she learned of the ring. Pippin, of course, blew off Gandalf for it was often that the wizard griped at him.  
Diana went to Gandalf and asked him softly when she would learn everything that she needed to know to protect Frodo. He nodded his head slowly and replied that she would at the Council of Elrond. Diana was grateful that she soon she would be told what was going on.  
The hobbits and Diana went to the feast together. The three younger hobbits were whisked off by some elves and were seated at a different table than Frodo and Diana much to Sam’s dismay. To Diana’s joy, she and Frodo were seated next to Glóin. Frodo felt out of place seated at the table with so many noble lords. He voiced his concern to Diana, but she only laughed and said that he had more right to be at a table of lords than anyone she ever met for he was lordly in all ways save maybe stature. Her words comforted him some, and he soon worried not if he was out of place for the feasting began.  
After some talking and lots of listening to Glóin talk about the Lonely Mountain, the feast drew to an end. All followed Elrond into the Hall of Fire. Diana found a comfortable spot to rest and dozed off as other spoke and sang throughout the night. She woke up briefly to Bilbo’s voice reciting verses and decided then to return to her room.  
Diana rose early the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and voices outside her window. She opened the window and looked out smiling at the soft breeze that tickled her face. Bilbo called up to her for it was Gandalf and him that were the voices in the garden below. She joined them in such a good mood that the day seemed brighter already to them. They spoke together for some time of many things, some that Diana did not understand.  
Sam and Frodo joined them, and Diana welcomed them warmly. Frodo told them how he planned to go walking in the valley, but there was no time then for soon the bell rang telling them that the Council of Elrond would begin soon. Sam followed behind them despite not being invited to the council and only Diana noticed.  
Elrond drew Frodo to sit near him and introduced him to the company. Diana sat near them though still apart knowing that though she cared deeply for Frodo and the Elves of Rivendell she was still an outsider. There was one man sitting apart from the elves that stared at her curious who she was for she was the only woman in the room. She appeared to be a human, but she was clad in elven clothes and had an ancient air to her.  
Elrond introduced everyone to Frodo, and Diana learned that the man’s name was Boromir and he was the son of the Steward of Gondor. Briefly, Elrond mentioned who Diana was, but he did not mention that she was not of Middle Earth.  
The council began, and Diana listened to every word that was said even if she did not quite understand it all. Many of her questions were answered as each representative of the council spoke their peace. She was indignant towards Legolas when he finally spoke up and told them how Gollum escaped for she knew the tale of the Dwarves of Erebor. She finally understood why Gandalf stopped visiting when he told his story, and she was enraged on his behalf. The discussion was on what to do with the Ring, and Diana stared at Boromir for something about him made her worried. When the decision to either hide or destroy the ring was brought up, he looked uncomfortable, and while silence spread through the room he seemed to be building himself up to speak once more.  
“I do not understand all this,” he said. “Saruman is a traitor, but did he not have a glimpse of wisdom? Why do you speak ever of hiding and destroying? Why should we not think that the Great Ring has come into our hands to serve us in the hour of need? Wielding it the Free Lords of the Free may surely defeat the Enemy. That is what he fears, I deem…”  
Diana could not sit in silence for any longer. “While valiant your kingdom may be the hearts of men are easily corrupted. I have seen it many times before by powers much less evil than the Ring,” she said. “While I am an outsider, I know war, and I have seen even the most noble men’s hearts corrupt in my land.”  
Boromir stared at her surprised that she spoke and surprised that she dared challenge him. “And what is your land?” He growled.  
Diana opened her mouth to reply simply with Themyscira, but Elrond spoke before she had the chance. “She is a guest in my home, and for all purposes of this council from Rivendell,” He said. “Her origins aside, she is correct. The Ring is a powerful evil, so powerful that any strong enough to wield it would only become another Dark Lord, and that is why it must be destroyed. For as long as it is in the world it will be a danger, even to the Wise, for nothing is evil in the beginning. Even Sauron was not so. I fear to take the Ring to hide it. I will not take the Ring to wield it.”  
“Nor I,” said Gandalf.  
They spoke more and again Diana grew silent. Boromir watched her with his brow furrowed still not convinced she had a right to interfere with the affairs of men. A heated debate over who should bear the ring to Mordor broke out and in the midst of their arguing, Frodo rose.  
“I will take the ring,” He said above the voices and so the room grew quiet to listen to him. “Though I do not know the way.”  
Diana’s eyes darted to Sam who was sitting quietly on the floor then to Elrond who was now talking. Sam was getting restless, and she knew soon he would reveal himself to the others. He finally did crying, “But you won’t send him off alone surely!”  
Elrond smiled at the hobbit, and his voice was touched with merriment. “No indeed! You shall at least go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not.”  
Diana smiled knowing that Sam would take care of Frodo. She saw the love that was shared between them while he waited by his side while Frodo was recovering. However, she also knew that Sam was not a warrior and that Frodo would need someone to protect him. She had it in her mind that she would go with them, and it was then that she knew that no one could stop her.


	4. So She Kept a Secret and Stole Off into the Night

Diana walked with Gandalf speaking softly with him of things that now troubled her. He told her more of the world she was in, and it helped much to understand the Enemy that her dear friend Frodo now faced. They walked near Bilbo’s window, and Gandalf heard the Hobbits talking.  
“I shall go, unless they chain me up. There must be someone with intelligence in the party,” came Pippin’s voice through the window, and Diana smiled at his words.  
For a moment she remembered her own determination to go with Steve Trevor to kill Ares, and she imagined that Pippin felt the same way about going with Frodo. There was no power in the world that could stop him, she thought.  
“Then you certainly will not be chosen, Peregrin Took!” Gandalf said leaning down far to see into the window. “But you are all worrying yourself unnecessarily. Nothing is decided yet.”  
Diana leaned down and looked through the window and smiled at Pippin. “Nothing decided! Then what were you all doing. You were shut up for hours!” exclaimed Pippin.  
Bilbo replied that they were talking and then they spoke some about what was said. Gandalf made sure everyone knew that nothing surprised him at the meeting. They spoke for some time about how long Frodo and Sam would stay at Rivendell before they would have to leave then they spoke of the Ringwraiths. Merry was surprised that they were not destroyed, and Diana shared his sentiment. Gandalf told them that the wraiths would not die so easily for they were bonded to their master, but they were weaker for now and for that they should be grateful.  
“Someone said that intelligence would be needed in the party. He was right. I think I shall come with you,” Gandalf said.  
Frodo was delighted by this, and though Gandalf said that it was not for certain, he was comforted by the fact that Gandalf would likely come on his journey with him. Diana bit her tongue and stopped herself from blurting out that she would come too with or without Elrond’s permission. She decided to wait until Elrond chose who would be a part of the Fellowship. Gandalf left to go see Elrond, and Diana said goodbye to the hobbits and went with him for she too needed to speak to Elrond.  
“Gandalf, I should go with Frodo,” Diana said thoughtfully.  
Gandalf nodded his head for he was not surprised that she felt this way in the least. He was however surprised that she took so long to say something about it to him.  
“I am powerful, more powerful than any here knows, and I care deeply about Frodo. I wish to see him protected, and though I trust you to do that, I would not forgive myself if I was not there to see him on his journey,” Diana said slowly picking her words carefully.  
“It is not my decision to make,” Gandalf said, “but I will put in a good word for you.”

Nearly two months passed, and it was near Christmas time had it been in Diana’s world. Elrond summoned the hobbits to him. He looked upon Frodo gravely for it was time for the ring to be set out. He asked if Frodo still would be the Ring-bearer, and Frodo replied that he would. So it was decided, and Elrond told Frodo that there would be a company of nine that he would choose. Of the Elves Legolas would come with Frodo, of the Dwarves it would be Gimli son of Glóin, and of the men it would be Aragorn. Frodo was surprised and delighted that Aragorn would come with them for he thought that Aragorn was going with Boromir to Minas Tirith, but Aragorn told him that their roads would be the same for many miles and so Boromir too would be in the company. With them would come Gandalf. That left two to be decided, and Elrond pondered who he could choose.  
“I should go,” Diana said.  
Elrond looked to her with no surprise because she had mentioned going with the fellowship many times, but he looked reluctant to allow her.  
“You know so little of this world,” He said his brow furrowing.  
“I knew little when I set out to kill Ares,” Diana said. “I have sparred while here and you have seen my skills, but you have not seen my power. I am a godkiller, and I was trained for lifetimes for that purpose.”  
“If you send Diana then there will be no place for Merry or me!” Pippin exclaimed, and Diana looked to the young hobbit worrying that she would take his place in the fellowship if she did go.  
“You do not understand the danger,” Elrond said looking gravely to Pippin.  
“Neither does Frodo,” Gandalf said. “Nor do any of us see clearly. It is true that if these hobbits understood the danger, they would not dare to go. But they would still wish to go, or wish they dared, and be shamed and unhappy. I think, Elrond, that in this matter it would be well to trust rather their friendship than to great wisdom. Even if you chose for us an Elf-lord, such as Glorfindel, he could not storm the Dark Tower, nor open the road to the Fire by the power that is in him.”  
Diana looked to Gandalf for a moment wondering when that good word from him was supposed to come to pass, but he was finished talking and it was Elrond who spoke next.  
“You speak gravely, but I am in doubt. The Shire, I forebode, is not free now from peril; and these two I had thought to send back there are messengers, to do what they could, according to the fashion of their country, to warn the people of their danger. In any case, I judge that the younger of these two, Peregrin Took, should remain. My heart is against his going.”  
Pippin opened his mouth to argue his case, but Gandalf spoke before he could. “I quite agree,” He said winking at Diana as he spoke. “It is Diana I had in mind to go with us, along with Merry.”  
Pippin looked scandalized, but now his voice was spoken over by Elrond once more who agreed. “Let it be so then. Now the tale of Nine is filled. In seven days the Company must depart.”  
And so the hobbits, Gandalf, and Diana left the room. Pippin was glaring at Gandalf, and Diana leaned down to speak with him. “Do not worry little one,” She said. “They cannot stop you from coming.”  
Pippin stared at her for a few moments then looked side to side. “How?” He asked as a mischievous smile stretched across his face.  
Diana smiled at the wicked little hobbit. “I will leave you a trail, but you must hurry to follow it so that no one but you discovers it,” She said.  
Pippin nodded his head. “And I will destroy it after I’ve seen it,” He said.

So it was in seven days that the Fellowship left the house of Elrond under the cover of dusk’s pink light. Diana would have thought it was a lovely sunset if not for the nagging feeling in her chest as she went into a world completely new to her. Before they set off Boromir blew his horn, and Elrond warned him of using it again unless in dire need. Hidden under her cloak and tunic she wore her own armor for though she did not doubt the strength of Elven armor she felt much more comfortable in hers. Before setting out Aragorn drew her to the side.  
“I do not know all the details of how you have come to be in this world,” He said quietly, “but it would be wise to tell no one of your origins. As far as they will be concerned you are a Dúnedain like me.”  
“I would be honored, though I know little of your people,” Diana admitted. “Should the Fellowship know the truth?”  
Aragorn shook his head. “No, at least not Boromir. He already is bitter you are coming. I doubt he would take kindly to your true origins,” He said.  
Diana nodded. “Very well,” she said.  
And so it was they passed in darkness away from Rivendell. Diana left a trail of white stones in behind her for they were bright even in the murky darkness of the midnight ebony. When they rested for the day Diana and Merry waited impatiently for Pippin to reach them. They worried if he did not reach them before they set out again he would not reach them, but their worry was unfounded for soon Legolas cried out and called to Gandalf. Diana saw the small hobbit running towards them with pockets full of small white pebbles.  
Gandalf glared at Diana before Pippin was close enough to hear him. “I suppose you led him here,” He said.  
Diana looked ashamed for a moment. “I did not want to deny him his place in the company, but I also needed to come,” she said.  
Gandalf shook his head just as Pippin reached them. Frodo and Sam were surprised at his appearance for Diana and Merry had not told them that Pippin would be following them. In exhaustion, Pippin plopped down beside Merry digging pebbles out of his pockets. The others in the fellowship besides the hobbits and Diana were more confused than angry.  
“Should we send him back?” Boromir asked unsure of what to do with the fourth hobbit.  
“No!” Pippin exclaimed. “I belong with Frodo!”  
“If one must go back then it shall be me,” Diana said, “He belongs here; I do not.”  
“No one will be sent back,” Gandalf said reluctantly for he did not look forward to traveling with Pippin, but Pippin did belong by Frodo’s side for at least some of the journey even if he had thought he could change Pippin’s path to spare himself some agony. “I could not make anyone either. Though it was not Elrond’s plan I do not deny those who wish to come with Frodo in the company.” Then Gandalf paused for a moment, and Pippin thought he was done speaking and slapped Merry’s arm in his joy. “But, Peregrin Took, if you misbehave I will not hesitate to send you back even if we are at the Black Gate itself.”  
Pippin’s face fell, and he nodded his head without looking to Gandalf. So they rested for the day and set out again at night. Pippin was weary, but he now had something to prove to Gandalf so he did not ask for help even when he was dead on his feet as the dawn broke. As they continued on the weather steadily grew colder, and though it did not affect Diana it did affect the Hobbits. When they traveled Diana gave the Hobbits her cloak for she was impervious to extreme cold. When they were far from Rivendell they began to travel during the day again. At first, the days were weary and cold and bitter on the Fellowship. The sun was often hidden by dark brooding clouds, and at times they would sleet and rain on the company to dampen their spirits. And dampen their spirits the clouds did. Their misery was only heightened as the cold wind clawed at them like some kind of icy beast tearing at their skin. Often it felt that as long and quick as they traveled they never seemed to move from where they were.  
But then they clouds passed and melted away, and the sun once again returned and they days grew warmer. It was almost pleasant when the sun shone down on them, and at times Diana forgot their dark purpose all together thinking only of the sun. In the distance, they saw mountains, and it was towards the mountains they traveled. Gimli told Diana that they housed Moria, and Diana wished to go to them to see the great stronghold of Dwarves and to see Balin’s progress in restoring the kingdom. But that was not their path as much as Diana wished it to be. Gandalf said they would make for Dimdrill Dale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy please leave me a comment! It would mean a lot!


	5. So There is a Choice On Their Path

Diana and Frodo sat quietly looking up at the sky as Aragorn and Gandalf spoke of the path they would take. Earlier that night a cloud of crows flew overhead and now Gandalf and Aragorn were not so sure of their path. Diana could hear them talking and tried to distracted Frodo from there troubles for she did not want to worry him with the course.  
Merry and Pippin were with Boromir, and he taught them how to use the daggers they got from the Barrow-downs. Boromir, unlike Aragorn, did not seem to worry about their course at the moment. The two hobbits’ laughter was joyous and masked, for the moment, the true worries of the fellowship.  
“Would you like to learn how to use a sword?” Diana asked Frodo.  
Frodo looked to her and shook his head slowly. “Maybe some other time. My mind is troubled,” he said looking to Gandalf and Aragorn.  
Diana frowned. “Trust them, Frodo. They will not steer you wrong,” she said.  
Pippin cried out, and Diana looked over to see what was the matter. She saw him cradling his hand and Boromir was apologizing, but Merry and Pippin both tackled the broad man and pulled him to the ground. Diana laughed as they wrestled for some time.  
Boromir gave up first and laid on the ground without moving while breathing heavily. The hobbits cheered at their triumph, and then they too plopped down on the ground their chests heaving. It was a few minutes before any of the exhausted warrior rose from their beds on the ground. Boromir was first stretching out his sore muscles.  
“It seems that the halflings have bested me,” He said as he sat down next to Diana.  
“It was a valiant battle, my lord, but Merry and Pippin had the advantage,” Diana said smiling at him.  
“Oh, and what was that?” Boromir asked.  
“You underestimated Hobbits,” Diana replied.  
Boromir laughed. “That I did,” He said.  
Pippin came and sat down between Diana and Boromir. “Diana, you should teach me to fight. You’re better than he is anyway,” he said.  
“I resent that,” said Boromir.  
“She is! While we were in Rivendell I saw her spar with three elves and beat them all after being disarmed!” Pippin exclaimed. He looked to Frodo to back him up, and Frodo only laughed.  
“I would have never been disarmed,” Boromir said trying to bolster himself.  
“Normally I wouldn’t have, but they do not let me start out the match without a weapon so I had to make it convincing that they disarmed me to practice blocking swords without a weapon,” Diana said shaking her head.  
“How does a woman such as yourself need to practice battle without weapons?” Boromir asked both curious and indignant.  
“Sometimes I will not have time to reach for my blade so I have learned to compensate,” Diana replied.  
“Spar with me, and we will see how strong you truly are,” Boromir said rising.  
Diana raised her eyebrow and rose, but before there could be any sparring Gandalf called to them. The Fellowship convened, and they spoke of their path. Their course was unaltered, but they would go with great speed for snow and evil weather would come. Even with all their speed it would take two days to pass. Boromir suggested they each carry as much wood as they could bear, but Gandalf warned against using it unless they were in such dire need that it was between fire and death.  
So they set off despite the threat of snow and dangerous path. Diana carried as much wood as not to seem suspicious of her superhuman strength, and reluctantly she kept her cloak to herself despite the shivering of the hobbits. She drew Frodo and Sam to her as they walked to warm them, and Boromir had Merry and Pippin close to him.  
“It does not matter how much time passes,” Diana said softly to Frodo and Sam. “I will never get used to snow.”  
“I don’t like this at all,” said Sam, “Snow’s all right on a fine morning, but I like to be in bed while it’s falling. I wish this lot would go off to Hobbiton! Folk might welcome it there.”  
Diana laughed. “So they would.”  
Gandalf spoke darkly of the long arm of the Enemy, and they worried that the storm would be too strong soon for them to continue for they were not yet far up the mountain. They halted and the snow stopped berating them momentarily, but as soon as they continued the blizzard returned with such a fury that Diana feared that the Hobbits would blow away in the wind. Wordlessly they halted and wordless they knew that this path was too treacherous.  
“We can go no further tonight,” said Boromir. “Let those call it the wind who will; there are fell voices in the air.”  
It was now they wondered whether to keep going or to go back. Either way if the blizzard continued then surely they would not make it. Frodo was soon buried under the snow, and Boromir had to drag him out.  
“This will be the death of the halflings, Gandalf,” he said.  
After Gandalf passed a cordial around to the hobbits, Boromir suggested they build a fire, and Gandalf reluctantly agreed. But none could start the flamed but Gandalf, and when he did, he knew that it was a beacon for all to see that they were there.  
They all huddled around the fire. Diana went to Gandalf who was sitting further from her than the others.  
“Gandalf, I do not think they can continue in this cold,” she said softly sitting next to him.  
He nodded his head. “I fear the same,” he said quietly so that only Diana could hear, “We may have to go another route.” His eyes burned into hers, and she knew the route he meant.  
“Moria,” She said; her voice hushed with worry. Now she did not feel so excited to see it as before. She could sense something dark in the mountain and knew not what it was.  
“Do you feel it too?” Gandalf asked.  
Diana nodded. “What is it?”  
Gandalf shook his head. “I know not if it comes from the mountain or if it is the long arm of the Enemy, but I doubt that Moria is any less treacherous than this path. Though we will not freeze in Moria,” He said.  
“If we go back someone will have to clear a path,” Diana said, “I could.”  
Gandalf shook his head. “No, later you may reveal yourself, but for now let them think you are of the race of men,” He said.  
Diana’s brow furrowed, but she nodded.  
“I do not doubt that we will need your strength when we enter Moria, but for now the men can handle it,” Gandalf said.  
The dawn was approaching, and the wind and snow now slowed. Around them the snow was above the hobbits’ heads. There was no way up or down the mountain without burrowing through the snow, and though it was unspoken they all knew that continuing on was impossible. So they discussed what to do, but they were at a loss. Legolas suggested that Gandalf go ahead melting a path with a flame.  
“If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us,” scoffed Gandalf, “But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow.”  
“Well,” said Boromir, “when heads are at a loss bodies must serve, as we say in my country.”  
Diana thought that was a strange saying and wondered about the men of Gondor. And so with Boromir’s words it was decided that Aragorn and Boromir would plow through the snow. Boromir took the front for he was broader build, and though he was a tall man, the snow was often at his chest. He looked like he was burrowing through the snow like some manner of mole.  
Legolas watched them as a smile played on his lips. He sprung up onto the snow nimbly for he was light as elves are. “Farewell!” he said to Gandalf. “I go to find the Sun!” Then he ran off across the snow only waving to the ploughing men quickly as he passed them.  
When Boromir and Aragorn were out of view Diana stripped herself of her cloak and tossed it over the hobbits and drew them towards her. “I cannot stand to see you shiver while I wear what I do not need,” Diana said.  
Gimli marveled at her for she had many gifts that he did not know of though his father told him some of her.  
“You forget Gimli is with us,” Gandalf said shaking his head.  
“I only worry what Boromir will think of me for he distrusted me in the counsel,” Diana said, “besides being resistant to the cold is no real feat; even you will be surprised when you see what power I wield.”  
“I would have a hard time believing that Diana was of the race of men for there no men as fair as she,” Gimli said nodding.  
Diana mumbled about the blessing of Aphrodite and how it was a vain gift from the goddess but it was a gift that was appreciated. Of all the gifts she was bestowed it surely was the one that caused her the most trouble.  
“I would have liked to see you take Boromir down a few notches,” Pippin said as his teeth chattered.  
Diana smiled at the hobbit and hugged him. “I don't think Boromir was appeased so you may see yet,” She said.  
“If we get out of this godforsaken blizzard,” Pippin mumbled darkly.  
Diana hugged him tighter. “Do you think I would let you die to the cold?” She asked, “or Frodo? Or Merry? Or Sam? Or any of the fellowship? I would grab you and soar down the mountain like a bird for elves may not be able to fly but I, Diana Princess of Themyscira, can.”  
The hobbits stared at her in awe. Her flight was not something she used often for it took so much energy to harness that she only used it in the most dire need.  
“Perhaps I should have sent you for the sun, Diana,” Gandalf said chuckling.  
Diana beamed brightly then drew the hobbits still closer to her. To pass the time she told them stories from her world of the gods. Once about an hour passed Legolas returned, and Diana put her cloak back on despite her reluctance. But the Hobbits were filled with a newfound hope, and the cold did not bother them as much now as it had.  
“Well, I have not brought the Sun,” Legolas said landing lightly on the ground.  
“Well you couldn't have, Diana is already here,” Pippin said grinning.  
Legolas stared at the hobbit curiously, but continued on. “I have brought back a gleam of good hope. There is the greatest wind-drift of all just beyond the turn, and there our Strong Men were almost buried. They despaired, until I returned and told them that the drift was little wider than a wall. And on the other side the snow suddenly grows less, while further down it is no more than a white coverlet to cool a hobbit’s toes.”  
“Ah, it is as I said,” growled Gimli. “It is no ordinary storm. It is the ill will of Caradhras. He does not love Elves and Dwarves, and that drift was laid to cut off our escape.”  
Boromir and Aragorn now joined them. “But happily your Caradhras has forgotten you have Men with you,” said Boromir, “and doughty Men too, if I may say it. Though lesser men with spades might have served you better. Still, we have thrust a lane through the drift; and for that all here may be grateful who cannot run as light as Elves.”  
“But how are we to get down there, even if you have cut through the drift?” said Pippin voicing the thoughts of all the hobbits.  
“Have hope!” said Boromir. “I am weary, but I still have some strength left, and Aragorn too. We will bear the little folk. The others no doubt will make shift to tread the path behind us. Come, Master Peregrin! I will begin with you.”  
So Boromir lifted Pippin onto his back, and Pippin held tightly around his throat. “I wish Diana would carry me,” He said laughing though he was impressed by Boromir’s strength. Not only did he go through the snow once and made a path wide enough for Aragorn and himself, but he now continued to widen the path.  
“I should have taken Meriadoc,” Boromir said smiling. “He would not complain in my ear.”  
Diana carried Frodo on her back and would have carried Sam too if Gandalf had not dissuaded her. “He will know by Moria,” She hissed to him, but Gandalf did not back down. And so Sam was left behind for one of them to go back and get after the other hobbits were delivered on the other side of the drift.  
Gandalf lead Bill the Pony through the path that was now well trod and Gimli perched on Bill alongside all the supplies. The last to come through the pass was Sam holding tightly to Boromir. Boromir was now quite tired but still strong and proud. As soon as the last of them were out of the pass the snow crumbled, and they were sprayed with cold mist. They did not wait long before they journeyed back down the mountain shivering. The two men looked exhausted from their efforts, and Diana wished she had been allowed to do more.

They traveled until they were weary and dragging then they set up camp for the night. It was now they had to choose their path, and only Frodo could make that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make Boromir such a jerk, I promise I actually love him


	6. So It was Now They Reach the First Darkness of Their Task

In the evening’s grey light Gandalf called a council. He made clear that they could not go any further for the night, and everyone agreed for they were tired from the long road down the mountain. Frodo asked where they would go after they rested.  
“We still have our journey and our errand before us,” answered Gandalf. “We have no choice but to go on, or return to Rivendell.”  
The hobbits, besides Frodo, looked happy at the prospect of returning to Rivendell, but Diana was troubled. She did not think they could, or should, turn back now. Frodo was also troubled. He wanted to go back, but he would be ashamed to. They could not be defeated so early on. He voiced his thoughts, and Gandalf said that they would be defeated if they went back. There was only one path now, and that was forward though the path would be treacherous.  
“There is a way that we may attempt,” said Gandalf. “I thought from the beginning, when first I considered this journey, that we should try it. But it is not a pleasant way, and I have only spoken of it to Diana and Aragorn. Aragorn was against it until the pass over the mountains had at least been tried.”  
Diana looked down at her hands. She knew the path, and if she didn't feel the evil of it she would not have minded it so. But the evil was stronger now that it was not shielded by the fear of Caradhras. What hid in Moria, she wondered.  
“If it is a worse road than the Redhorn Gate, then it must be evil indeed,” said Merry. “But you had better tell us about it, and let us know the worst at once.”  
Diana looked away as she waited for Gandalf to say the name she now feared. She had a dark feeling about the mines. Only Gimli did not recoil in fear when Gandalf said the path they would take was the Mines of Moria. Boromir suggested another path, through the Gap of Rohan, but Gandalf said they could not go that way because of the cruel eyes of Saruman ever watching from Isengard.  
“There is even a chance that Dwarves are there, and that in some deep hall of his father, Balin son of Fundin may be found,” Gandalf said.  
Gimli looked up to Gandalf as if now deciding it was time to voice his opinion, but it was not an opinion that came from his mouth. “I will tread the path with you, Gandalf,” he said. “I will go and look on the halls of Durin, whatever may wait there - if you can find the doors that are shut.”  
There was much discussion on whether or not to go, but solely the decision rested on Frodo’s shoulders. He was scared of the mine, and rightfully so. In the mines, there was something evil.  
It was the general consensus that none wanted to enter Moria, but Gimli was willing to enter and Aragorn said he would if Gandalf did not heed his warning.  
“I will not go,” said Boromir, “not unless the vote of the whole Company is against me. What does Legolas and Diana and the little folk say? The Ring-bearer’s voice surely should be heard?”  
Legolas said that he wished not to enter Moria and for some time the others were silent as well. Then finally Diana spoke up. “I fear not the path of Moria,” she said now looking at Gandalf; her face was fearless and serene, “I will follow you through Moria.”  
“Diana comforts me,” Frodo said, “but I believe there should be no vote until we have slept on it. Gandalf will get votes easier in the light of the morning than in this cold gloom. How the wind howls!”  
Silent the company fell listening to the screaming wind whipping through the rocks and trees, but it was not just the wind that howled. There were other, more sinister, voices in the wind. “Wolves,” Diana said looking to Gandalf, her brow creasing.  
“The Wargs have come west of the mountain!” Aragorn cried leaping to his feet as he too heard the wolf cries.  
Gandalf said they need not wait until morning for the wolves would make it impossible to turn back. Through Moria was their only path now.  
Pippin was now had doubts and regrets for coming. “I wish I had stayed behind like I was supposed to,” he muttered to Sam, “There is not enough of the breed of Bandobras the Bullroarer in me: these howls freeze my blood. I don’t remember ever feeling so wretched.”  
Diana squeezed his hand to comfort him, and Sam muttered back, “My heart’s right down in my toes, Mr. Pippin, but we aren’t etten yet. And there are some stout folk here with us. Whatever be in store for old Gandalf, I’ll wager it isn’t a wolf’s belly.”  
So they climbed up a small hill that was well protected by boulders and trees. Just outside the light of their fire, the eyes of numerous wolves peer out at them menacingly. Diana could not sleep while the others were in danger so she took the first watch, but Boromir stayed up with her as if he did not trust her to stay awake for the whole watch let alone the whole night. He sat next to her and watched into the terrible darkness waiting for something to happen.  
Soon he seemed to grow tired of waiting and looked to Diana. “So you do not fear Moria,” He said his brow raised.  
“I would like to believe that we will be greeted by Balin,” Diana said with ever the glimmer of hope in her voice.  
“I have my doubts that we will find any friendliness in that horrible mountain,” Boromir said. “Why do you believe that there will be any living Dwarves inside the mines?”  
“Because if I don’t then that will mean I must believe that Moria is Balin, Ori, and Oin’s tomb,” Diana said now staring down Boromir, her eyes darkened by the thought.  
Her look was so intense that Boromir ripped his eyes away and looked again into the trees at the glowing eyes of wargs waiting. “Do you fear the wargs?” Boromir asked wondering just how fearless Diana was.  
Diana looked into the trees and at the glistening eyes waiting for them. “No, I do not fear them,” Diana said.  
Boromir was still more uncomfortable, and he shifted again as a wolf’s cry pierce the night. Diana leapt to her feet grabbing for the sword on her side, but Legolas’s bow cried first. There was a yelp then silence. Diana rose and walked to Gandalf urgently.  
“That was not their attack,” Diana said her brow furrowing as she looked out into the trees, “but now they will come in numbers far greater. We must not tarry here.”  
“How do you know that?” Gandalf asked.  
“It seems that the languages of animals do not change much between worlds. I could understand them however crudely,” Diana replied, “That was only the first wave; more will come.”  
Gandalf was silent for a moment then he rose. “We must move now,” he said.  
The others were taken aback, but they followed the wizard. The night was dark around them, and often the hobbits stumbled. Wolves’ howling could be heard in the distance like an evil echo, but the wolves did not follow the company. They traveled in silence too fearful to make a sound.  
When the sun began to shine again, they reached the cliff. They searched out the gate but had no luck finding it in the dark. It was not until the sun began to peak over the horizon that Gimli spotted a narrow channel. The company was exhausted for they had little sleep and traveled far in the darkness. The only rested briefly for breakfast; then they continued again through the channel towards the gate. Gandalf knew this place well enough, and he directed them on. It was noon before Gandalf let them rest.  
Diana could still hear the wolves in the distance, but they were so far away now that she could not understand their voices. The hobbits dozed for a short while before they continued on towards the gate. The trekked around the ominous lake at a great speed for something made Gandalf uneasy about this place. Eventually, they came to two massive trees that looked like bushes compared to the sheer cliff. Gandalf told them that this was the Elven entrance to Moria. He told them to prepare to enter Moria. It was now time for them to unburden Bill and allow him to return home. Sam was very upset by this, but he did as he was told with only a little arguing.  
The others now divided up what the pony had been carrying with what they need and what they did not. Diana noticed that as they made their piles Boromir continued to give her the lighter things than what he took for himself. She slowly began to take the heaviest items for herself. Boromir stopped handing her things and watched her grab items with his brow raised.  
“Are you sure you can handle all that?” He asked.  
Diana nodded her head. “Is there anything you’d like me to carry for you?” She asked pleasantly.  
Boromir smiled slightly and shook his head. “None, my lady,” He said.

Gandalf stared between the two holly trees for a long time, and the company sat together until nightfall. When finally night came and the moon's light washed over them, Gandalf finally spoke quietly and the gate appeared. The fellowship all jumped to their feet thinking that they would finally be able to enter Moria, but it was not yet so.  
"There is the emblem of Durin!" cried Gimli.  
"And there is the Tree of the High Elves!" said Legolas.  
"And the Star of the House of Fёanor," said Gandalf. "They are wrought of ithildin that mirrors only starlight and moonlight, and sleeps until it is touched by one who speaks words now long forgotten in Middle-earth. It is long since I heard them, and I thought deeply before I could recall them to my mind."  
Diana stared at the words. They were vaguely familiar, and the longer she stared the more she could read of them. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter" and under that in finer print was written, "I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs."  
Diana stared at the door with a nagging feeling that she was missing something to understand what exactly they meant. Gandalf was reading what the doors said to the others as Diana contemplated their meaning.  
"What does it mean by, speak, friend, and enter?" Merry asked.  
"That is plain enough," said Gimli, "If you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open, and you can enter."  
Gandalf agreed. Gimli said that the password was lost with Narvi and all his kindred. Boromir was surprised by this. "So you know the password, Gandalf?"  
"No," said the wizard truthfully.  
For a moment Diana was concerned, but only for a moment as she remembered that Gandalf had many things about him she did not know. Boromir, however, was not so trusting of Gandalf. "Then what was the use of bringing us to this accursed spot?" He cried.  
"Trust Gandalf," Diana interjected.  
"I do not know the word - yet. But we shall soon see," Gandalf said. "The doors open outwards. From the inside you may thrust them open with your hands. From the outside nothing will move them save spell of command, They cannot be forced inwards."  
"What are you going to do then?" asked Pippin, undaunted by the wizard's bristling brows.  
"Knock on the doors with your head, Peregrin Took," snapped Gandalf, "But if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek for the opening words."  
Pippin looked startled by the seemingly unprovoked insult. He slinked over to Diana and looked away bitterly at the lake sniffling slightly. Diana comforted him gently, and they sat together ignoring the others. For a long while, Gandalf shouted spells and commands at the gate, but it would not open. In the distance, Diana heard the wolves again. This time they were clear and cunning in their plan. Sam held onto Bill and whispered to him to calm the fearful pony.  
"Do not let him run away," said Boromir, "It seems that we shall need him still, if the wolves do not find us. How I hate this foul pool!" He stooped and picked up a large stone which he tossed into the water.  
The stone splashed into the water and caused the glassy surface to rippled. Diana leapt to her feet instinctively. She looked to Boromir startled that he did such a thing, but it was Frodo that spoke before her.  
"Why did you do that, Boromir?" said Frodo, "I hate this place, too, and I am afraid. I don't know of what: not the wolves, or the dark behind the doors, but of something else. I am afraid of the pool. Don't disturb it!"  
Merry and Pippin both voiced their anxieties. The air was tense once more with howling wolves and the fear of the company. Diana watched the water nervously playing with her sword. When the tension felt its greatest Gandalf leapt up and was laughing. He laughed to himself as if someone told him a private joke. "Of course! Of course! Absurdly simple, like most riddles when you see the answer!"  
He planted himself in front of the gate with his staff in his hand. "Mellon!" He shouted clearly.  
Diana's brow raised as she too realized the riddle and almost laughed herself. The gate swung open until the doors were resting against the walls of the cliff. Gandalf strode forward onto the first step, but as he did Frodo screamed.  
Diana turned to see that something had grabbed Frodo. She unsheathed her sword went after the tentacle that had a hold of Frodo. Sam was beside her sobbing and cursing as he tried to pull Frodo from the creature's grip. Diana sliced the monster's arm off of Frodo and hurried Frodo and Sam away. More snakelike arms came out of the depth, and it reminded her greatly of an octopus or squid but with many more snakelike tendrils.  
Gandalf shouted for them to go up the stairs, and Diana ran up them. The great monster seemed less worried about capturing them and more with locking them inside. It tossed the grand doors shut on them, and they were locked into total darkness. Diana reached for her lasso she had hidden under her cloak and held it up for some light. Gandalf too lit his staff, and there was now just enough light to see each others' faces.  
Sam was sobbing in fear for Bill. Gandalf tried the doors, but they were sealed behind them. They could only go forward into the mines.  
"I felt that something horrible was near from the moment that my foot first touched the water," said Frodo. "What was the thing, or were there many of them?"  
"I do not know," answered Gandalf; "but the arms were all guided by one purpose. Something has crept, or has been driven out of dark waters under the mountains. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."  
"In the deep places of the world! And thither we are going against my wish. Who will lead us now in this deadly dark?" Boromir muttered under his breath, but the cold stones and silence magnified it to a whisper that all could hear.  
"I will," said Gandalf, "and Gimli shall walk with me. Follow my staff!"  
Diana put her lasso back under her cloak and took Merry and Pippin's hands so that they wouldn't get lost in the gloom.  
"These stairs feel as though they go on forever," Pippin said softly.  
"If you get tired I can carry you," Diana said squeezing his hand.  
"I think, he can manage," Merry grumbled.  
When they reached the top of the stairs they rested and ate. Gandalf passed around the cordial again, and he noted that it would not last much longer. Diana decided that now was the only time that she would be able to speak with Gandalf before they set out again. She sat next to him and in a hushed whisper said, "That thing in the water was not the evil I sensed."  
Gandalf stopped moving for a moment. "No, it was not," He confirmed.  
"I still feel the evil presence, and now it is stronger. What hides in the dark of Moria?" Diana asked.  
"I do not know what it is, but it is called Durin's Bane," Gandalf replied looking slowly around him. His voice was so hushed it was barely a breath.  
Diana shuddered. "I do not wish to meet it," She said, "but if we do. What then?"  
"We can only hope we do not," Gandalf whispered back.  
Their talk did not put Diana at ease. If anything it only made her more nervous as they traveled deeper in the mines. She once again stayed near the hobbits in case there were crevices or stones they could not vault. When they stopped briefly she stood with her guard up with her hand on her sword waiting for something. It was the waiting that drove her mad. She knew that the bevil was in the mines; she could feel it. But still, it was only lurking on the outside of her senses.  
If the others noticed Diana's behavior they did not say anything to her. It could be that they too were just as tense about the mines as she. Finally, they stopped to rest. Diana laid down to rest. She was exhausted and on the edge of sleep when there was a loud plunk that drove any thought of sleep from her head.  
"What was that?" Gandalf cried. There was a hint of fear in his voice.  
Relief washed across his face when Pippin that he dropped a stone down the well, but the relief did not stop his anger. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!"  
Even when Diana knew that it was only a stone, she could not shake the uneasy feeling in her bones. After a few minutes of silence among the fellowship, there was an echo deep in the darkness of Moria. It started and stopped at seemingly random intervals, but continued on and on. Gimli said that it was a hammer, but even while Diana knew that he was right, she could tell that it was held by an evil hand. Gandalf told Pippin to take first watch then the rest of the company all fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating this weekly because I already have some written, but I'm gonna slow the updates down to every other week soon because I've almost caught up. So I'll be updating it on here and fanfiction.net at the same time.


	7. So She Went to Battle

Gandalf woke them up after a few hours of restless sleep. They now continued on in the deep, darkness of the mines and traveled swiftly in silence and only took two short breaks before they started thinking of where they would rest for the night. They did not think of rest for long before they walked into a large cavern that looked as though it was a great hall of the Dwarves that once lived in Moria. It was empty now, barely a skeleton of the grandness it once was, and maybe that was what unnerved Diana so. She did not know how deeply the mines went, but she feared that they were the only good in them. All hope she had of seeing Balin and the other Erebor dwarves again had faded now and mourning replaced it. She did not confess this to anyone. Who could she? To Gandalf? To Gimli? What words could they say to her as comfort?  
Diana was lost in thought and not paying attention to the going-ons of the others. Her eyes cut through the darkness better than Gandalf’s staff had or could. There was little she had seen that she could compare it to. Despite it falling out of use by dwarves or any good creature of the world, it was still grand in every way. She was snapped out of her awe and thoughts by Gimli’s singing. She smiled as he sang an ode to Moria, and when he was done she praised him for the song.  
The spoke some of the wealth of Moria, Mithril, and Diana once again returned to looking around the hall. Soon she grew tired, and she fell asleep curled in her blankets. She was plagued with strange dreams.  
Diana woke up with a start as the sun shone in directly on her through the window. She sat up and looked around groggily. The hall was lit up, and it was more grand than it was in the darkness. Diana moved so that she was near to the others and listened to them speak softly. It was early morning and still chilled in Moria. The air was cold, and a dampness lingered.  
Soon Frodo woke up, and Gandalf welcomed him brightly to the circle they sat at. They ate breakfast. Gandalf said that it was today that they would leave the mines, and even Gimli was ready to leave the darkness of Moria. After the breakfast, they set out once more through the northern arch. They found themselves in a wide corridor, and as they went on the light grew bright and glimmered out of a large door that was far down the corridor. It was open enough for them to pass through, and so they did.  
Light funneled into the room through a shaft in the roof, and it glistened directly on a large stone block that looked like a table. Of course, a table would be misplaced in the room for besides it there was nothing in the room. The air was heavy despite it being the brightest room they had been in since entering Moria. Diana felt as if her chest was collapsing. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
“It looks like a tomb,” muttered Frodo. His voice echoed through the room.  
Diana took one slow step forward before running to the block. Her chest was tight with foreboding. On the slab deeply graven were ruins. She fell to her knees and let out a choked sob. “No,” she moaned covering her eyes with one hand. The others came to stand beside her, and Gandalf read the ruins out loud to the rest of them.  
“Balin son of Fundin… Lord of Moria…”  
Gimli looked away, and Boromir placed his hand on Gimli’s shoulder. There were no other sounds in the room decides Diana’s tears. Frodo reached out and touched Diana’s back gently offering some comfort. Diana wiped her eyes and rose smiling sadly at Frodo. Without saying any words they left to find something that would tell them what happened in the deep mines of Moria and where was the rest of Balin’s folk. They found a door, and there they found many bones and old weapons left to crumble, many were orcs and orc weapons. They were twisted and cruel to look at. All around them chests were broken and plundered and nothing was left of the Dwarves’ wealth. Besides the lid of one of the chests was a book. It was tattered and covered in blood and very little was legible, but Gandalf took it in his hands to read. He read aloud some passages, and none comforted Diana. As he continued to read Diana began to feel more and more uneasy.  
“We cannot get out,” mutter Gimli repeating Gandalf. He looked around the chamber.  
Gandalf gave Gimli the book to bring back to Erebor for Dáin. The left the hall for Gandalf now knew what path they should take, but he had barely finished his words when a great noise thundered through the deep. It continued repeating over and over again until a horn joined it. The horn was in the hall behind them.  
“They are coming!” cried Legolas  
“We cannot get out,” said Gimli again as they repeated the horror that Balin faced.  
“Trapped! Why did I delay? Here we are caught, just as they were before,” said Gandalf.  
“No, not as they were before,” Diana said drawing her sword. Her chest was tight not with fear, but with anger. The air grew thick with static, but she did not call for thunder yet.  
The drumbeat shook the walls.  
“Slam the doors and wedge them!” shouted Aragorn. “And keep your packs on as long as you can: we may get a chance to cut our way out yet.”  
“No!” said Gandalf. “We must not get shut in. Keep the east door ajar! We will go that way if we get the chance.”  
Diana turned to Gandalf. “I will not run,” She hissed.  
“You will for the sake of the others,” Gandalf said back.  
By this time everyone had drawn their swords. Boromir ran to the western door and pushed against it with his shoulder.  
“Wait a moment! Do not close it yet!” said Gandalf. He drew himself to his full height and then he cried in a loud voice, “Who comes hither to disturb the rest of Balin Lord of Moria?”  
Gandalf thrust his staff through, and it shone brightly illuminating all the Orcs and other evil creatures in the corridor. Arrows flew passed him, and he jumped back.  
“There are Orcs, very many of them, and some are large and evil: black Uruks of Mordor. For the moment they are handing back, but there is something else there. A great cave-troll, I think, or more than one. There is no hope of escape this way,” Gandalf said.  
“And no hope at all, if they come at the other door as well,” said Boromir.  
Diana looked to the west door then to the eastern door. “That way,” She said pointing, “I do not hear anything like I hear from the Western door.”  
“We cannot block the door. We must delay the enemy first. We will make them fear the Chamber of Mazarbul,” Aragorn said his sword glinting in the light.  
Boromir flung himself against the Western door and wedged it with whatever he could find. The door did not stay closed for long. There was a large blow to the door, and it shook. It slowly was pushed opened until an arm and shoulder wedged its way through. A foot forced through, and there was silence from the outside.  
Boromir hewed at the arm with a mighty swing, but his sword merely glanced off the arm notched. Frodo ran forward shouting and stabbed the foot, and it wretched back. Boromir slammed the door again.  
“One for the Shire!” cried Aragorn. “The hobbit’s bite is deep! You have a good blade, Frodo son of Drogo!”  
His congratulations was short lived for soon the doors were being beaten upon again. The doors could not take the stress of hundreds of hammers and swung wide open. Too many Orcs rushed in than could be counted, but they were a cowardly race.  
Diana did not hesitate to slice her first Orc, and it fell down crumpled before it could even block her blade. With the swiftness of Gods, she began to hack at and slice at every Orc that came near her until there was a pile of bodies around her. She killed at least ten before they began to run, and if Gandalf hadn’t stopped her she would have followed them to kill more.  
Boromir stared at the pile of bodies that Diana had created then looked at her with surprise on his face, but he had no time to say anything before Gandalf urged them on. Even as they retreated more Orcs came again. An orc-chieftain with a great spear pursued them. He pushed passed Boromir with his shield, and Boromir fell. He charged through the company dodging Aragorn’s sword. His spear pierced Frodo and pinned him to the wall. Sam hacked at the shaft of the spear, but Diana jumped above them all and sliced the orc-chieftain’s head from his body. She landed hard on the Orc’s corpse then took a step towards his followers who fled howling in the dark.  
The drums continued echoing in the deep.  
“Now! Now is our last chance. Run for it!” Gandalf shouted.  
Aragorn picked up Frodo and pushed Merry and Pippin ahead of him. They all follow, but Gimli had to be dragged away by Legolas for he still lingered at Balin’s tomb. Boromir hauled the door closed, but there was no way he could fasten it. Diana pushed him aside and took the two rings with her hands. She bent them so that they tied together like a knot. Boromir stared at her in awe, but the others had not seen what she had done.  
“I am all right,” gasped Frodo. “I can walk. Put me down!”  
Aragorn nearly dropped him in amazement. “I thought you were dead!” He exclaimed.  
“Not yet!” said Gandalf. “But there is no time to wonder. Off you go, all of you, down the stairs! Wait a few minutes for me at the bottom, but if I do not come soon, go on! Go quickly and choose paths leading right and downwards.”  
“I will stay with you, Gandalf,” Diana said.  
Gandalf opened his mouth to object, but then he closed it and nodded his head. “You may stay.”  
The rest of the company now left them alone. Diana looked to Gandalf, and for the first time, she saw that he was fearful. The evil she felt before was close. Gandalf put a spell on the door. There was hundreds, if not thousands, of Orc voices behind the door chanting fire in their ghoulish language, but suddenly the drew silent. Diana was chilled to her bones. The evil was in the chamber they just left.  
Gandalf struggled to hold the door closed with all his great strength of magic, but it suddenly burst into pieces and Gandalf fell back. Diana helped him up then drew her attention to the darkness at the door. She raised her sword.  
“Go Gandalf,” She said. “I will hold it off.”  
Gandalf nodded his head then ran down the steps to follow the company. Diana stepped back from the entrance to give the great evil room to get through the doorway. It pushed through the door, and rocks around it crumbled to the ground. She stood her ground and looked up at the evil now taking her stand against it. As she looked upon it, she knew what it was. She had read about its kind in Rivendell, but never had she thought she would face such monster.  
The great creature stood to its full height. Around its edges burned great flames, but it was the embodiment of darkness. In one hand it held a sword made of fire and in the other a whip. Flames streamed around it licking at the walls and roof. It snapped its whip then took one rumbling step towards Diana.  
“I do not fear you, Balrog,” She spat holding her ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meant to post this on monday and forgot i also forgot to do a math quiz so my week isn't starting so good lol  
> please comment to brighten my day!


	8. So She Tastes Blood and It is Bitter in Her Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to update on monday, it was super busy but i can't remember why at this point

Diana swung her sword at the wretched beast without hesitation. Her sword glanced off its flaming blade, and it spread its blackened wings to make itself more imposing. Diana swung again aiming lower now. Her sword hit its knees and flames flew from it, and it let out a terrible cry. It began to push her forwards down the stairs. It swung its flaming sword at her again and again, and she blocked each stroke. Flames licked her skin, and she grimaced as she slowly lost ground.  
Diana leapt back to give herself more space and pulled her lasso out from her waist. She threw it at the beast, and it wrapped around the monster’s belly. She tugged it forward, and as it came tumbling towards her, she stabbed it in its gut. The monster cried again, but pushed her down the stairs. She rolled until she reached the bottom then leapt up drawing her lasso back to her. The air crackled with lightning channeling from her. She jumped up at the monster and hit it. Lightning crackled from her fist.  
The Balrog grabbed her arm and threw her down the steps. She came crashing down hard a few levels lower. She stood up and spit some blood out beside her. The Balrog ignored her and moving swiftly after the rest of the company. She jumped up back onto the stairs and lunged at the Balrog pulling it down the stairs with her. Its fire burned her clothing, but the flames did not make a mark on her armor underneath.  
When they stopped rolling, Diana leapt up and delivered a few swift punched into the Balrog. It cried out again shaking the walls of the cavern. It pushed her once more off of it, and she fell off the stairs again. This time there was no easy way for her to get back up to the stairs, and she spent a few minutes looking for some way to get back after the Balrog. When she did the Balrog was nowhere to be seen, but she could feel his evil presence from miles around so she followed after him as quickly as her legs would carry her. She heard Boromir’s horn cry out and began to run even faster. Echoing around her she heard Gandalf’s voice.  
“You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass!”  
Diana came bursting in from above, how she got above them she did not know, but as the bridge cracked she sent forth a great lightning bolt that struck the Balrog as it fell. It let out a horrifying cry and vanished down the abyss. Diana landed softly behind Gandalf just as the Balrog’s whip laced around his ankle. He slid down the stones grasping for something to stop his fall. Diana lunged forward reaching desperately for his hands, but she only touched the tips of his fingers.  
“Fly, you fools!” He cried as he grasped onto the edge of the cliff then he fell.  
The fires went out, and they were plunged into darkness. Diana knelt at the edge too shocked to move. Aragorn grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the edge as the bridge crumbled behind them. He passed her to Boromir as he rushed passed the others.  
“Come! I will lead you now!” he called. “We must obey his last command. Follow me!”  
The raced up the stairs with Boromir in the back pushing Diana forward. She was numb all over only following because she had not the energy to fight him. The run felt longer to Diana than it really was before they were out of Moria, but they did not halt their running until they were far from the walls of Moria. Diana collapsed on the ground as soon as they stopped running. Boromir knelt next to her and held her, and she cried into his chest.  
“We cannot stay here any longer,” said Aragorn now rising.  
Diana looked to him her face still red from tears, but she could not rise. She wanted to argue, but she had not the energy. Boromir helped her to her feet and gave her his cloak so she could cover herself. Even as they traveled everything seemed to run together, and Diana could not distinguish what was going on in her grief. It was not until they reach Lothlórien that Diana began to snap out of her numbness. The trees of Lothlórien comforted her, and though she did not listen to the others she followed them silently. A woman’s voice seemed to flow through her, and though she did not know who the woman was or why her voice would haunt her, she was comforted by her voice.  
Legolas sang a song as they traveled, but it ended abruptly for he did not know all the words. They traveled long in the woods, and Diana started to feel as though they were being watched. It was not evil eyes that were on them, but she was unnerved nonetheless. Legolas leapt up lightly into a tree and was preparing to jump to another limb when a voice from above commanded him to stop. Legolas dropped down.  
“Stand still!” he whispered to the others. “Do not move or speak!”  
Diana listened as the trees spoke to them, and Legolas answered. “Where is her clothing?” One of the elves from above asked.  
“Consumed by flames. I was left with only my armor,” Diana replied to the question in the same tongue as it was asked.  
The voice exclaimed incredulously that he had not known that she spoke his language. “She spent many years in Rivendell. I am not surprised that she speaks Silvan,” Legolas said.  
“Come up with her and the Ring-bearer!” Another voice said. “We have heard tidings of your journey. The others shall wait at the foot of the tree until we decide what is to be done with them.”  
“Who are they, and what do they say?” Merry asked.  
“They’re Elves,” said Sam. “Can’t you hear their voices?”  
“Yes, they are Elves,” said Legolas; “and they say that you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark. But they say also that you need have no fear. They have been aware of us for a long while. They heard my voice across the Nimrodel and knew that I was one of their Northern kindred. And therefore they did not hinder our crossing and afterwards they heard my song. Now they bid me and Diana to climb up with Frodo; for they seem to have had some tiding so him and of our journey. The others they ask to wait a little, and to keep watch at the foot of the tree, until they have decided what is to be done.”  
A ladder was let down from the treetops. It was silver and glistening, and though it was made of thin ropes it turned out to be much stronger than it looked. Legolas almost ran up it as if climbing was more in his nature than walking. Diana followed behind marveling at the trees as she delved deeper into its boughs. Inside the branches, hidden by leaves, was a wooden platform. It was round and there was a singular hole from which the ladder was dropped that acted as an entrance. Diana peered up and saw Legolas sitting with three other elves. They wore shadowy-grey and blended in so well with the branches and leaves that even she had trouble distinguishing them from their backdrop. She greeted them in their language, and they greeted her similarly with amusement playing in their voices. She sat down next to Legolas looking around at what was near her with wonder in her eyes.  
“What is your name?” One of the Elves asked her.  
“I am Diana. I have spent many years among the Elves of Rivendell,” Diana said.  
“I am Haldir, and these are my brothers Rúmil and Orophin,” The elf said.  
Orophin was staring at Diana, and softly he said, “You look as though you are of the race of men, but you do not seem like you belong to them.”  
Diana smiled a small smile and bowed her head just as Frodo and Sam reached the top of the ladder. The three elves stood up, and Haldir uncovered a small lamp that produced a silver beam of light. He cast it over Sam and Frodo’s faces then covered the lamp once more and welcomed them in his language. Frodo spoke in return then Haldir switched to common speech. Diana did not listen as Haldir introduced himself to Frodo and Sam, but rather looked around at the marvels of the tree they were in. It was Legolas’s voice that drew her attention back to the conversation at hand.  
“Nine,” said Legolas. “Myself, Diana, four hobbits; and two men, one of whom, Aragorn, is an Elf-friend of the folk of Westernesse.”  
The nine shook Diana to her core as she realized that it was only because she failed to kill the Balrog before it took Gandalf. She looked away solemnly as tears pricked at her eyes and threatened to fall again.  
“The name of Aragorn son of Arathorn is known in Lórien,” said Haldir, “and he has favor of the Lady. All is well. But you have yet spoken only of eight.”  
“The ninth is a dwarf,” said Legolas.  
“A dwarf!” said Haldir. “That is not well. We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days. They are not permitted in our land. I cannot let him pass.”  
“But he is from the Lonely Mountain, one of Dain’s trusty people, and friendly to Elrond,” said Frodo. “Elrond himself chose him to be one of our companions, and he has been brave and faithful.”  
The elves spoke together softly in their own language, and they asked Legolas questions about Gimli. At first Legolas was seemed reluctant in answering them, but the more questions they asked, the more Legolas answered with warmth towards Gimli. Soon Haldir seemed convinced that Gimli would cause no harm.  
“Very good,” he said in common language, “We will do this, though it is against our liking. If Aragorn and Legolas will guard him, and answer for him, he shall pass; but he must go blindfold through Lothlórien. But now we must debate no longer. Your folk must not remain on the ground. We have been keeping watch on the rivers, ever since we saw a great troop of Orcs going north towards Moria, along the skirts of the mountains, many days ago. Wolves are howling on the wood’s borders. If you have indeed come from Moria, the peril cannot be far behind. Tomorrow early you must go on. The four hobbits shall climb up here and stay with us - we do not fear them! There is another talan in the next tree. There the others must take refuge. You, Legolas, must answer to us for them. Call us, if anything is amiss! And have an eye on that dwarf!”  
Diana and Legolas climbed down the ladder, and Legolas told the others what Haldir said. Merry and Pippin clambered up the ladder. Aragorn hid their baggage then they too climbed up another ladder into the other tree. Diana found it hard to sleep with Gandalf’s fall still playing in her mind. She curled up in Boromir’s cloak and found herself crying softly. Her soft sobs got Aragorn’s attention, and he sat next to her.  
“It was not your fault,” He said quietly touching her shoulder.  
Diana could not face him. “I should have killed the Balrog quickly when I was first at the stairs, and then it would have never gone to the bridge. I waited too long, and Gandalf paid for my weakness,” she said her voice hushed.  
“It was a Balrog,” Aragorn said his voice hushed so the others could not hear him. “You did not know its strength, and you did all you could. We were lucky to get out at all. Do not blame yourself for Gandalf. He would not have wanted you to.”  
Diana nodded her head tears still running down her face. Aragorn patted her shoulder once more before moving away to go to sleep. Diana soon cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I forgot Diana knows every language as a power. She's just temporarily confused.


End file.
